


Tony Stark X Male Reader

by Killjoy413



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based On A Panic! At The Disco Song, Blow Jobs, Fluff, M/M, POV Male Character, Reader-Insert, Songfic, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:16:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoy413/pseuds/Killjoy413
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some Tony Stark one shots. Cause the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist needs all the love.<br/>I try not to express the reader's gender as much as possible but when I do the reader will be expressed as male, mostly cause I'm a male and there aren't enough male reader fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Starky comeback

You lay in bed eating ice cream while listening to sad music. A few tears slip down your cheek. You know this is pathetic, it's been weeks and you're still moping around. But you can't help it! You love Tony, and he just dumped you like that!

Let's back track for a sec. You had been friends with Tony, and the rest of the Avengers, for awhile....since you started working for Shield. You had the biggest crush on Tony since you first met him.

One drunken night you, drunkenly, confessed that you really liked him. Shockingly he kissed you, and it went from there. He actually tried to have a real relationship with you, which was kind of surprising.

The rest of the Avengers took your relationship well, they were all very supportive. About two months into your relationship, which you thought was going well, Tony dumped you. Saying some shit about how he couldn't stay tied down, that he's more a one night stand kind of guy.

Fast forward three weeks and here you are still moping around. Steve and Bruce would come around every so often to try and get to to do something, but you just didn't feel like moving, like doing anything.

After putting away the ice cream and taking a shower, you decide that enough is enough. You get dressed and go out to a pub down the street.

You order a shot as you take a look around. People dancing and grinding on the dancefloor. Guys trying to pick up girls, and mostly failing. Everyone so dunk and carefree.

You down your shot as a cute guy sits next to you.

"Can I buy you a dink?"

You look at him and smile, he really is cute.

"Yeah, of course, gin n tonic"

You two talk and he's really sweet. You two end up leaving together going back to his place. The next morning he makes you breakfast and asks you on a actual date.

Ben is his name and you have been dating him for almost two months, you're happy with him, he's.....nice

***Tony's POV***

Tony immediately pours himself a dink when he hears you moved on, if he's honest he never moved on from you. He only broke up with you cause he has strong feelings for you and it scared him.

About two months and he can't take it, he needs to get you back. He loves you and needs you, only you. So he drunkenly picks up his phone and calls you.

***back to your POV***

You're up late sitting in the kitchen cause you can't sleep. You've moved on and yet you can't get Tony out of your head. You scroll through old pictures of you and Tony. You both look so happy, you want that again.... Wait, aren't you happy with Ben?

Well if you were being honest, you were kind of happy with Ben. He did make you happy, but no where near as happy as Tony made you. You loved Tony, you didn't love Ben.

All of a sudden a ringtone you haven't heard in months plays, Tony's calling you. You don't answer even though you want to talk to him, you miss him so much.

You ignore the voicemail Tony left you, but after a few days Ben leaves town for a meeting and curiosity gets the best of you. You play the message.

"Hey baby boy, I know youummoved on and alll but I was wondering if you'd come by and talkk.... I.... I miss you...."

You bite your lip, it was clear he was drunk when he called. He probably doesn't remember calling or even leaving a message, yet you're hoping that he remembers and ment that he misses you.

After many hours of debating you decide that you'll go talk to him. You quickly get dressed in skinny jeans and a tee. You grab your phone and walk down to Avenger's tower.

It takes you about half an hour to walk there. It gave you time to think and prepare. It's about 9:30pm when you get there, maybe you should have spent less time debating with yourself.

You ring the door bell, after a minute Tony opens the door.

"(Y/n), it's good to see you."

He says opening the door wider for you to come in. You walk in and follow him to the bar where he pours him self another drink. He offers you one but you decline.

"You wanted to talk?"

He downs the shot and a half he poured himself before pouring another, he then walks over to you.

"Yes, I.... I heard you got a boyfriend..."

"Yeah, his name is Ben... He's nice"

"Nice?"

He pauses as he downs his second shot (though who knows how many shots he's had before you got there) and licks his lips.

￼

"Is it still me that makes you sweat? Am I who you think about in bed? When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your clothes? Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it. When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin."

He asks stepping closer to you, you take a step back every time he take s a step forward, soon your back is against the wall.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me.  
Boy I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

He kisses you and immediately you kiss him back. You missed the feel on his lips on yours, his lips on your skin, his body against yours.

He runs his hands down your sides as you tangle yours in his hair. He grabs your hips as he pulls back from the kiss and kisses down your neck.

He bites down on your collar bone and you moan out pulling on his hair, which he growls at and kiss up to just below your jaw line and bites down making you moan.

"Baby boy, you're so beautiful" he whispers in your ear as you whimper. He pulls back smirking, you bite your lip. damn he's so hot, expecially with kiss swollen lips.

"Tony, don't stop, please, I need you"

His smirk only gets bigger before  
He pulls you in for another kiss. Soon he breaks the kiss to pull off your shirt. He kisses down to your nipples. Sucking on one pink bud at a time he draws moans out of you.

"T-Tony"

You moan out before he kisses down your stomach as he undoes your jeans pulling them down with your boxers.

He kisses down your thigh, he bites down on the inside of your thigh before slowly taking in the tip of your cock in his mouth. He circles his tongue around the head before taking your cock all the way in his mouth.

He bobs his head taking you all the way as you tug on his hair lightly. Fuck, this man knows how to give a blow job.

All too soon he pulls off standing up, you pull him into a kiss.

"God, I love you so much (y/n)"

"I love you more, Tony"

You say before he winks and grabs the lube and fucks you into the wall.

￼

***the next morning***

The first thing you see when you open your eyes is the blue glow of Tony's arc reactor. His arms wrapped lovingly around you.

You move to get up but his arms just tighten around you.

"Don't leave"

You chuckle at how cute he is.

"I was just going to go to the bathroom, is that okay?"

He opens his beautiful coffee brown eyes and kisses your forehead.

"Only if you come back, and never leave again"

You kiss his cheek "of course I'll come back"

Before you can leave the room Tony's voice stops you. And you smile like a dork, a lovesick dork.

"I love you kitten"

"I love you too, nerd"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that day you make a call to Ben and he says he understands, you also hear in the background 'babe, come back to bed' to which you just roll your eyes at.

You are very happy and in love with Tony. And, as Tony tells you often, he loves you very much and is so happy and very lucky that he has you. Though you are quite sure that you are the lucky one, you managed to capture the heart of the Genius Billionaire Playboy Philanthropist.

 


	2. Fuck me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by a fabulous friend, thanks babe for this cute lil one shot ❤

You accidentally drop your phone on the ground.

"Oh, fuck me," you exclaim with an aggravated huff.

You lean over and grab your phone angrily. You stand upright to find Tony smirking at you. 

"That wasn't an invitation, Tony."

Tony steps closer to you.

"I mean it. Leave me alone."

Tony gets in your face with a low hum and a sexy smile. You feel the heat rise in your cheeks. Tony places his hand under your chin and leans in to your ear.

"I think we should have Chinese for dinner."

He turns and plops himself onto the sofa.

"Oh, for the love of-"

You reach over him and grab the sofa cushion. You then lift it and repeatedly slam it against Tony as he laughs.


	3. Really, Tony? Really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written by my fabulous friend, tho I did change a few things.

 

"Babe?" Tony calls.

"Yeah?"

"You wanna go to the Avenger's meeting with me?"

"Don't I have to be an Avenger to go to an Avenger meeting?"

"Nah, they'll make an exception because you're with me."

"Okay. Sure, I'll go."

30 minutes later, you're sitting in a meeting room with Natasha, Bruce, Steve, Thor, Clint, and of course Tony.

You stand up.

"I'm going to get coffee. Anybody want anything?"

Thor's face brightens.

"Ooo, Y/N! Can you bring me a Pop of Tart?"

You chuckle at his enthusiasm.

"Of course."

You go to the kitchen and prepare your coffee the way you like it. On your way out, you grab Thor's 'Pop of Tart'. You enter the meeting room to hear Tony speaking.

"Yeah, one time Y/N and I went to this club. After quite a few rounds of shots, we headed out to the dance floor. I found out really quickly that Y/N gets very horny when drunk. So we're dancing and Y/N starts grinding his bum all over my crotch! I suggested to him to stop or I was going to take him right there, on the dance floor. I was joking, of course. That's when I find out that Y/N is also a kinky lil shit when drunk. He told me to do it. So I took him home before I did something I would regret in front of all those people. When we get to Stark Tower, Y/N-"

"Okay! Enough of story time!" You splutter out, cheeks on fire.

"Oh, is someone embarrassed?"

You glare at him and he smirks at you. You continue your glare as you step to your seat and sit down, handing Thor his pop tart. Tony doesn't say anything else, but goes over to the white board. He grabs the Expo marker and pops the cap off.

At first, he draws a chair with a stick figure sitting in it. He adds another stick coming off the stick figure's waist. He draws another stick figure on his knees in front of the chair, his head attached to the other's extra stick. He writes "MIND BLOWER" under his illustration.

￼

"I call this the mind blower, for obvious reasons. Y/N has admitted that he enjoys giving blowjobs and quite frankly, I enjoy receiving them. So, it works out."

"Tony, please stop," you hiss.

He steps to the right and starts drawing again.

He draws a stick figure laying horizontal with a stick protruding from his waist. He draws another figure seated on the extra stick, sitting upright. He writes "T BONED" under this drawing.

￼

"I call this one T boned because it looks like a T and Y/N is getting boned. This position happens when Y/N wants to be in control. And when he's in control, it's really hot."

You cover your face with your hands, not bothering to waste your breath by telling him to stop. Tony does what he wants to do and if he wants to do it, nothing stops him. You remove your hands to see him drawing once again.

He draws a stick figure on his elbows and knees, with its sticky bum in the air. He draws another figure standing behind him, with its extra stick in the bum. He writes "PUCKER UP" under this one.

￼

"I call this one pucker up because at this angle, Y/N's hole puckers beautifully around my cock."

You close your eyes and start banging your head against the table. You hear everyone laugh at your misery.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tony lazily opens the door to your two's living quarters in the Stark Tower. You huff and walk past him.

"Come on, Y/N. You can't possibly still be mad."

You turn and glare at him.

"You just told the whole Avenger team about our sex life!"

"So? They're adults. I think they've had sex before Y/N. Except maybe Steve. Him and his old man ways..."

"It wouldn't have been that bad if you had stopped there, Tony. But no. You had to draw stick figure diagrams on the board and made sure to tell if you were the top or the bottom!"

"Babe," he pouts.

"No, Tony. The pout is not working this time. I need space to cool down."

You go to the sofa in the living room and sit. You pull out your phone to scroll through social media. After a few minutes of mindless surfing, you hear a sneeze. You turn around to see Tony peeking over the back of the couch.

"Was that enough time?" he asks hopefully.

You look into his gorgeous brown eyes and your heart melts. You sigh.

"Fine, Yes."

"Yay!"

He comes around the sofa and sits next to you. He leans over and snuggles his head into your chest.

"I love you Y/N."

"I love you too, you jerk."

You feel him chuckle against your chest and you smile down at the love of your life.

 


	4. Face Timing

You're face timing your best friend Tony Stark. He's showing you around the new avenger's building when he creeps up on Clint. 

"You know who's hot? Johnny Depp." 

You roll your eyes hearing Clint.

"Yeah, he's hot, I guess" Bruce says not taking his eyes off the...science...thing he's working on. Clint runs his hand in his hair in deep thought. 

"Ya know, Tony's best friend, (Y/N) is pretty hot too." Your cheeks heat up as you watch Tony glare at the dirty blond. Bruce puts his thing down and looks up at Clint 

"Yeah, he's beautiful, but you know you can't go after him." 

Your face twists in confusion. You're single, why can't he go after you? Clint chuckles 

"Even if I wanted him....I couldn't do that to Tony, we all know how much he fancies that bloke" 

You stare at Tony in shock as his cheeks turn a deep red before he says "SORRY, I HAVE TO GO, BYE" And hangs up.

You sit there for a minute, just staring at your computer in shock. Then you grinned. Your best friend that you've had a crush on forever, likes you back.

'Meet me at the shawarma place in twenty?' You text him

'Yeah, see you then' he replies to your pleasure. Life is... Life is good.


	5. Pacify Her

_Tired, blue boy walks my way_  
_Holding a girls hand_  
_That basic bitch leaves finally_  
_Now I can take her man_

"I'll see you in a week" Pepper said kissing Tony goodbye.

You looked away as Tony kissed her back.

"See you, (y/n)!"

"Bye, have a safe trip"

You say politely. You were happy that she was leaving, that ment you can have Tony all to yourself.

Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours  
But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?

Later that night, you two decide to drink. After multiple drinks, you're both very drunk.

"Ya know, I don't really see why your with her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are so many people in the world, why her?"

Tony stands up wobbly and gets in between your legs while you sit on a barstool.

 _Pacify her_  
_She's getting on my nerves_  
_You don't love her_  
_Stop lying with those words_

"Honestly, I don't know why I'm with her.... And not you"

"Me?"

You asked a bit shocked, your heart speeding up.

"Well, you are quite adorable. I've kinda had a thing for you for awhile."

He confesses moving a bit of hair out of your face.

 _Pacify her_  
_She's getting on my nerves_  
_You don't love her_  
_Stop lying with those words_

You look down at his lips. You want to kiss him so badly.

"Is this for real? This isn't just some sick joke?"

You ask cautious, he looks puzzled for a moment.

"This is no joke, I don't love her, I love you"

 _I can't stand her whining_  
_Where's her binky now?_  
_And loving her seems tiring_  
_So boy, just love me, down, down, down_

You lean in and kiss him hard. You loose yourself in all the sensations. The feel of his lips, his hair in your fingers, his hands on your hips, skin against skin.

_Someone told me stay away from things that aren't yours_   
_But was he yours, if he wanted me so bad?_

The next morning you wake up to Tony holding you while he watches you.

"Morning beautiful"

You put your hand over your eyes smiling

"Morning. Ugh, make this hangover go away"

He chuckles.

"It's not funny! And it's not fair that you never get hangovers!"

You whine as he kisses you.

 _Pacify her_  
_She's getting on my nerves_  
_You don't love her_  
_Stop lying with those words_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this didn't come out the way imagined it.... I'm not a homewrecker, since this song is about being homewecker and all, at least I tried right?


	6. Perfect Boyfriend; Back Again

Tony Stark X Trans! Male Reader

"Sir, Mr. Stark is asking if you're going to be down soon?" 

Jarvis asks as you lay in bed. You usually help Tony in his lab but you don't want to leave bed. You don't want to be awake. You wish you could just sleep for the whole week.

"Not today" 

You whisper to the AI. A few minutes later the bedroom door opens. The bed dips down and arms wrap around you. You smell Tony's cologne and oil from working on his suits. And that's all it takes. You start to sob.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I got you. What's wrong?"

He soothes in that sweet loving voice. That only makes you cry more. You're not crying cause your necessarily sad, but cause he's so loving. 

He was working on his suits, but he stopped to come see how you were. And now he's being all loving and sweet. You take a few deep breaths as he rubs circles into your back. Once you calm down, you answer his question.

"I started bleeding this morning..... I'm sorry, I just...."

You start to cry harder. This isn't what you want. You just want to be a normal guy....

Tony holds you tighter.

"I'm sorry baby, but just think, soon you won't have to deal with this. You'll be so much happier. You'll do that cute little giggle you do when you're happy.... We'll be happy."

You move your head so it's laying against his chest. You stare at the blue glow of the Arc Reactor.

"I hate myself. I don't want this. I want to die.... I'd rather die.... Just another reminder that I'm just fooling myself. I'm just a girl playing make believe."

You sob more. He holds you tight and kisses your head. 

"You are not playing make believe. You are an attractive man who I love with all my heart."

He kisses your forehead after moving some hair out of the way. You look up at him as you silently cry. He gives you a sad smile and wipes some tears away.

"I know you feel dyphoric and if you want something to hit I'll be your punching bag. But Remember love, you know the truth. You are so beautiful. Inside and out. Your body is so perfect just the way it is. You are absolutely perfect just the way you are, babe. So beautiful. My beautiful baby boy."

That was probably the most sweetest thing anyone has ever said to you. You nod your head hesitantly, and cry. You can't stop the tears, no matter how hard you try.

"I love you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such a fuck up. I'm sorry I'm so broken. You deserve so much better. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

You ramble, sobbing on his chest. He hugs you close.

"Shhhhh, it's alright baby boy. You are not a fuck up, nor are you broken. You deserve so much more than me. You're the perfect boyfriend. You're so beautiful. Such a beautiful boy." 

Tony soothes. You don't know how, but he always knows just what to say...

"I remember when I first saw you. A random Shield agent. Remember that mission? You were so sarcastic, from the start. So cute too. I remember, I told Nat that I was going to have you. She didn't think it would happen. I showed her. I have you, you're mine. And you have me, I'm yours."

"I remember all the bad pick up lines you used" 

You whisper with a slight laugh.

"Hey, those were good pick up lines!"

You chuckle.

"Are you a parking ticket because you have fine written all over you? Or Kiss me if I'm wrong, but dinosaurs still exist right? What about, I have a boo boo on my lip. Will you kiss it and make it better? Or my favourite, Most people call me Tony but you can call me daddy. And, Hey baby you must be a light switch because every time I see you, you turn me on.  
Come on, those are bad"

"Well, you are fine, and they worked didn't they?"

You chuckle at how stupidly adorable he is. And just like that, he made you feel better. Obviously you still feel like shit, but he made it better. You smile at him

"I love you, Tony"

"I love you too, (y/n)"

Tony got Jarvis to play your favourite movie and got you some aspirin to help with the horrid cramps. You and Tony lay in bed all day cuddling. He rubs your back when you randomly start crying and kisses your tears away.

He is the perfect boyfriend, and you are so lucky to have him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is a bit depressing. I feel like shit and I thought of this to make me feel better. : 3


	7. Intoxicated I Love You

_And here I thought we would just be talking,_   
_little did I know we'd be taking chances in the closet._

Tony Stark is your best friend. His parents died in a tragic car accident. He'd been drinking a lot. You don't blame him. He was having g one of his parties. He was already pretty drunk before it even started.

_You get a little drunk and you let a little loose._   
_I might as well shut my mouth and have a couple drinks too._   
_You push me up against the wall,_   
_and I can feel your hips and the bittersweet movement of our lips._   
_You whisper to me, "I want you to be my first one and I want your first one to be me."_

Your not a big party guy so you sit in the kitchen watching people get drinks before leaving again. Tony comes in taking two shots before walking over to you. He puts his hand out, he'd grab you anyway so you take his hand after taking a shot.

On the dancefloor he grabs your waist grinding into you, moving with the beat of the music. You let your muscles relax as you move smoothly with Tony.

_We better find a room as we stumble down the stairs._   
_And everybody knows but we know nobody cares._   
_You shorten my breath and you lay down on the floor._   
_I remember everything but I forgot to lock the door._

"Why don't we go to my room"

Tony whispered hotly in your ear. You shivered and nodded. On the way to Tony's room you both take a few more shots. Feeling the liquid burn your throat and warm your stomachs.

_And you, my dear, are so sincere with the way you're breathing._   
_And your eyes are bright, my chest is tight._   
_We both know this isn't right, this isn't right._

Once you get to the room it's all a blur. The alcohol taking control. All you remember the skin on skin. Pleasure, the need of release. Ecstasy. Pure ecstasy and I love you's.

_We stumble through the door and you're holding my hand_   
_and all of our friends won't let us live it down._   
_And I was so proud to finally be a man,_   
_but little did I know that this was nothing but a one night stand, oh._

The next morning you wake up in bed alone. You walk to the kitchen half naked, seeing Tony and some of your friends. You walk up to Tony, holding his hand you take some aspirin for your hang over.

Your friends make snide comments but you ignore them. You were proud to finally be with Tony. He was your best friend and crush of many years. Finally he's yours.

_Now you're screaming, "I don't love you and I never did._   
_You're just a number in my pocket so get the hell over it."_

"We need to talk."

Tony says motioning towards the sitting room. You follow him.

"Look, last night I was pissed drunk. I don't remember much but what happened between us was a mistake."

You feel your heartbreak.

"No. You..... It was no mistake. You you said you loved me. Tony please. I can make you happy. I'll do what ever you want. Please, I love you...."

Tony sighs annoyed.

"Look, (y/n), your my friend but I don't love you and I never did. I'm sorry, You're just..... A number in my pocket...... So please, just get the hell over it."

He walks out, probably to take a shower. Your knees give out as you fall onto the sofa. You bite your lip as you quietly cry.

You can't be here. You need to leave. Quickly you leave to a small pub down the street. It may only be boon but fuck it, you need a drink.

_So get the hell over it._


	8. My Immortal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Intoxicated I Love You

_I'm so tired of being here_  
 _Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
 _And if you have to leave_  
 _I wish that you would just leave_  
 _'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
 _And it won't leave me alone_  
   
Your sitting in a small pub, like you always are lately. You drink you days away trying to think about anyone but Tony.

It had been about a month, you weren't quite sure exactly how long it's been, all the days blur together....

_These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_   
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me_

You stumble back home. You automatically go for the kitchen, pouring yourself another drink.

You fall onto the sofa after downing the drink. Your beds too far away so you just end up sleeping on the sofa.

When you awake the next morning your head is pounding. You take two shots of tequila to help your head. You groan hearing your phone ring.

Your friend has been "worried" about you, wants you to get help. As if you need help. You need to rid all memories of the man who broke your heart.

Everywhere you look you see him, everything reminds you of him. You just wish he'd leave.

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_   
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_   
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_   
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

A few days later you were drunk again, shocker, I know. There was a knock at the door, you were going to ignore it but whoever it was, they were persistent. It was quite annoying so you opened it.

Your heart both stopped and sped up at the same time, you don't know how that's even possible but that's what Tony does to you.

_These wounds won't seem to heal_   
_This pain is just too real_   
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_   
_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me_

"(Y/n)... Can.. Can I come in?"

You nod letting him in. You haven't seen him since that day....

You stare at the man not knowing what to say, he speaks first.

"I made a mistake, I'm here to correct it. I didn't realise how much I truly loved you until you were gone. I don't expect you to forgive me but please give me a chance."

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_   
_But though you're still with me_   
_I've been alone all along_

You not quite sure if this is real or not.... If it wasn't, well, it wouldn't be the first drunken hallucination. But the emotion in his eyes gives you a feeling this is real.

For once you wished you were sober. You hug him.

"It's gonna take awhile but I can't live without you.... You have all of me. My body, my heart, my soul."

You mumble into his shoulder as a tear rolled down your cheek onto his shirt, He wraps his arms around you.

"I'll show you everyday how much I love you. We'll go on picnics and walks in the park and I'll take you to dinner at the best restaurants. I'll do whatever it takes to show you that you deserve the world"

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_   
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_   
_And I held your hand through all of these years_   
_But you still have all of me_

 


	9. Fuck You, Tony Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my best friend, Kassi, for calling me a slut-monkey cunt-muffin and giving me the idea to write this.....

You were cuddling with Tony on the sofa watching a movie, a Pirate of the Caribbean movie, when suddenly he starts tickling you. You hate being tickled. 

"Tony! N-No, stooooop!"

"Neverrrr!" 

He yells attacking your sides.

Falling to the floor, Tony straddles you. He pins your arms above your head and tickle your armpits. You squirm laughing and panting while trying to get free.

You yell

"Stop it you slut-monkey cunt-muffin!"

He stops, looking up at you amused

"Did you just call me a "slut-monkey cunt-muffin" ?"

You blush as he laughs. He pulls you in for a hug.

"I love you, (y/n)"

"Fuck you, Tony Stark"

You say hugging him back.


End file.
